The Fair
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: AU from Coffee Shop Confessions in SLS. Neither Kurt or Blaine want to spend Valentines alone, so plan on spending it together as friends... but when someone else interferes, who's going to try stop the Klaine-train? No one. T for language and innuendos.


**What Kurt and Blaine should have done for Valentine's Day after the catastrophe that was WIGYA. I have a feeling I will end up writing tonnes of dialogue first, then going back to re-write description. I'll try get some nice description in there (but I'm not doing clothes).**

**Since I've never even been to Westerville, Ohio, I'm just going to create my own park and make it sound as realistic (meaning it's going to be the most disgustingly-picturesque thing ever) as possible.**

**For the purposes of this fanfiction, they are boarders at Dalton.**

**You should know that these ideas come to me at very weird times and I do practically no research so any canon Klaine references were written by memory. I do not mind getting flames but remember; they will be laughed at.**

**You will need Google translate at one point. You have been warned.**

**So, enjoy this!**

"You know what? I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

Blaine gasps. He was stunned how Kurt could jump from a serious conversation – about his feelings no less – to sounding so light-hearted. "What?"

"Well, you're upset about Jeremiah, and I'm... um... anyway, what do you think about shopping then coffee?" When Blaine stares at Kurt as if he's crazy, Kurt backtracks, "Not as a date Blaine; I don't have short-term memory loss. Just to get out the house. I refuse to sit by myself _once again _on Valentine's Day. Even though I hate the day as a whole," he said, at Blaine's reproachful-but-I'm-joking look, "it's nice to get out."

Blaine scanned him for a second, checking for any hidden meaning, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. That sounds good. I don't think I could stay by myself either. Not after that... atrocity."

Kurt smiled sympathetically as the dark haired and very beautiful barista called their coffee order. The two boys missed her slight, lip glossed smirk as Kurt grabbed both coffees and Blaine looked at Kurt a little differently than normal; more lovingly rather than friendly. If only Blaine knew.

"So... I can see the gears turning in your head. What are you planning, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt plopped down on the seat and flicked a stray hair out of his eyes, "Well, we go shopping in Westerville and then head back here; it's not as if we're going anywhere else for coffee, right?"

Blaine suddenly remembered a sign that he saw on his way to GAP with his fellow Warblers. It was perhaps overly tacky and pretentious for Kurt but maybe, just maybe... "I've got a better idea."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and half-smirked. "Oh really?"

Blaine leaned forward in excitement, his eyes shining gleefully, "So, I saw this big sign about a fair going on in the park behind Dalton. Well... it's more of a field. But, anyway," said Blaine, swatting an imaginary fly, "we can crash it. Because, it's all going to be pink and..." Blaine's face screwed up, which pulled Kurt from his attentive-listening stance to laugh. "Then we can just get coffee there."

Kurt stopped laughing immediately, "Blaine, coffee from those grease-trucks is _disgusting_! It doesn't taste of anything but hot water, unless they drown that taste with sugar!"

Blaine choked on his own coffee before swallowing and chortling, "Fine, fine, we can take coffee from here. We can... put it in a flask or something."

As they continued their conversation about the coffee-issue for tomorrow, the barista was texting her boyfriend as top-speed, her manicured nails tapping the screen.

_John – Unless you have made plans for tomorrow, then we are going to that fair near Dalton. We are going to be cupid this Valentine's Day. _

She locked her phone and continued to work with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood outside of Kurt's dorm room the next morning, huffing with impatience, as Kurt was throwing clothes everywhere in his room, looking for something appropriate to wear for a fair. Blaine starts banging on the white door, "Kurt, if you don't hurry, there will be queues. <em>Long <em>queues."

Kurt huffed in response and threw a grey waistcoat to his side, where it slung over his bedside lamp. "Blaine, I can't leave this room until I find something to wear that is carnival-chic."

Suddenly, Blaine barged into the room, "Kurt, really, we don't –"

Blaine was silenced by the site in front of him. He was not stunned by the clothes that were strewn all over the floor, which meant you couldn't see the carpet; nor the pair of leggings that hung from the lampshade in the middle of the room; nor the pair of skinny jeans that were hanging out the window and nearly falling out; it was Kurt, standing in the room with no top on. He was bare-chested. And, well...

Blaine liked what he saw. Like, he _really _liked it.

Sadly, before Blaine could marvel over the soft muscle that dusted Kurt's chest or the pecs that stood out with Kurt's delicate but broad shoulders, Kurt squeaked and covered himself with his bed cover, letting the clothes on it fall to the floor with a thump.

"Could you wait outside?" Kurt said, blushing very heavily but not embarrassed enough to not cock up his eyebrow in indignation.

"Um... yeah, yeah. Just... hurry. Yeah."

He scurried out of the room and slammed the door behind him, for a reason much different to the one Kurt expected. He dropped his bedcover with a sigh and went over to his mirror. Normally, he tried to avoid looking at himself until he was dressed, but Blaine's reaction...

Was Blaine _disgusted _with the way Kurt looked?

Kurt lightly started to brush his fingers over his stomach. He knew he was incredibly pale and could probably pass for a vampire. He knew he wasn't completely ripped like the men in that magazine that April Rhodes gave him. He knew he looked delicate and small and perhaps a little scrawny. But he didn't think he was _disgusting_.

To think that Blaine thought that of him...

Humiliated tears began to trickle down Kurt's still-blushing cheeks. Kurt moved furiously to brush them away. He couldn't let it get to him. Today, he was going to have fun, whether Blaine thought he was drool worthy or not.

However, Blaine was having a different problem outside. He had sunk to his knees and began talking to himself, questioning the sanity of himself and this situation.

"Yesterday, you were singing a sex song to someone who was legal," Blaine cringed a little in remembrance, "and today, you are wondering if your best friend can walk around topless for the rest of his life." Blaine sighed a little in defeat; someone, somewhere, seemed intent on ruining Blaine's Valentines Day.

The door opened beside Blaine, making him jump. He looked up and saw Kurt and, for the first time, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He wondered why he never noticed how soft Kurt's skin looked. The flush from earlier still lingered on his cheeks and the colour matched Kurt's bloodshot eyes... _wait_.

"Kurt, have you been..."

"You ready?" Kurt said, smiling sweetly but it didn't reach his eyes. Blaine was starting to worry; why was Kurt crying?

"Yes, I am. Were you crying? Why would you cry?" Silence. Kurt's smile disappeared and he tilted his head down. More tears were swimming in his eyes and he tried to blink them out quickly before Blaine could see.

Blaine just felt disappointed. Kurt was perfectly honest with him yesterday, why couldn't he be honest now?

"Kurt, don't hide from me. I can't stand it," Blaine said, reaching own to tilt Kurt's face up with his fingers. When he touched Kurt's skin, and started to tilt up, he nearly pulled away and screamed in fright.

His fingers felt like they were touching electricity, and the warmth of that little touch shot up his arm like a shock. Blaine nearly lost his courage for what he was about to say; didn't that prove he had to say something?

If Kurt's quick intake of breath was anything to go by, he felt it too. Nevertheless, Blaine was frightened to ruin this. He couldn't. So all he said was, "Tell me why you're sad."

The dam broke. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he backed away from Blaine. Blaine ran to hug Kurt or do something – anything – to help, but Kurt shook his hand. "Don't. Just don't. I just..." a sob crept up on Kurt; a vicious one that nearly made him collapse. "I hate this... this feeling. Like I'm tainted. Disgusting. Undesirable in every way."

Blaine's mouth was open slightly, wondering what in the world had made Kurt think that. "Why would you say that?"

Anger coursed through Kurt's veins, and he wanted to scream. But he gritted his teeth and answered Blaine's question, "The way you ran from my damn room like I had some infectious disease."

What? "What... oh." Blaine's brain, normally filled with cheesy words to make things better, failed him now. How do you explain to your best friend that he is the most beautiful person you have ever met? How do you explain that the twinkle in his glasz eyes makes you smile like a goofball? How do you convey that his naked torso made you feel nervous, embarrassed and slightly turned on? What words are there to describe the way his supple, flush skin is just begging to be touched?

"Kurt, I didn't leave so fast because I didn't like, um... oh God, this is going to sound ridiculous..."

"Then try your best," Kurt said quietly, and looked at Blaine from under his eyelashes. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat and he nearly choked on it. Kurt looked so vulnerable... and positively _adorable_.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I liked... I really – like, I really liked what I saw."

"...What?"

"Look, Kurt, I didn't tell you because I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's just..."

"Okay. It's okay. Let's go," Kurt said, with a slight smile on his face. "We want to miss the queues, after all."

Blaine shook his head, thinking, "He can't possibly have accepted that so easily."

But he had.

Kurt, although wanting to squeal with excitement – _Blaine thought he, Kurt Hummel, was attractive! _– he had to stay calm. Blaine didn't have feelings for him, he was only Kurt was good-looking. They had to stay friends, despite their mutual attraction.

Blaine grinned, "Let's go," and, not really considering it, grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed, giggled and let himself be pulled along by his crush.

* * *

><p>Sally, the barista, was busy that morning making plans. She quickly scrolled through her iPhone contacts, trying to find...<p>

Finding him, she called his number. _Buzz buzz, buzz buzz, buzz bu-_

"_Hey Sally, what up?"_

"Hey David, I called to ask for a favour..."

David chuckled, _"Isn't that always why you call?"_

Sally huffed, "Shut up. It's about those friends of yours, from the Warbirds or something..."

"_The Warblers..."_

"Yeah, whatever. Well, there are those two gay guys that are completely in love –"

"_You mean Blaine and Kurt?"_

"You got them two from one sentence? Surely there are more gay guys in the Wiggles?"

"_The _Warblers. _And yeah, there is. But those two obviously want to jump each other's bones, it's crazy! You'd think that after a few months that they would have done the dirty already!"_

"Well, you _would_ think that," Sally scoffed, lying down on her couch. "Anyway, the proposition I have for you... I need your help to get them together. They visit the Bean every day, even on weekends, and flirt shamelessly. Being such a cute couple, they make me need an emergency dentist appointment after just watching them."

David hissed, _"I have to see it every school day. In French, Blaine is always telling Kurt how "stunning" his French is. Kurt's more fluent than I am, so of course his French is practically perfect sounding! Anyway, it is disgusting. We all know that Blaine just finds it sexy every time Kurt opens his mouth because he's imagining shoving his –"_

"Right, right, okay. Well, I have a plan, but you need to do the biggest favour for me. I need you to make the hobbit jealous. I overheard the blue-eyed one telling the hobbit how he felt and then _the hobbit declined_. I mean, he is clearly in love with him! Anyway, I am getting John to make – um – "advances" to the blue-eyed boy in front of the hobbit. However, we need someone they know to do it too. Could you do that for me?"

"_Okay, first of all, the hobbit is Blaine and the blue-eyed boy is Kurt. Sally, I'm not too sure, I have a girlfriend, we have plans, it's Valentines day..." _

"Then bring her with you! They are going to the fair, so the sooner we get them together, the sooner you and fake-boobs-and-tan can go and enjoy the fair! Just, _please_, help! I want happiness for them! And you can take all the credit – well, you and John – when they get together," Sally said, begging David to take part. She needed all of this. A girl, someone unknown and someone the boys knew.

"_Right, fine. But I go first, kapeesh?"_

"Right, okay. Get you at the fair at noon?"

David sighed, _"Get you there."_

As he hung up, Sally began to squeal. She was just so happy, if her wide grin, feet pounding on the floor, her arms wrapping around her waist and spinning body were anything to go by. Finally, she felt like she was doing something good.

She collapsed on to her plush, leather couch and took the photo from the coffee table. In the photo was a boy who looked identical to herself; dark haired, dark skinned and chocolate brown eyes, which were to die for. The only difference was, he was more masculine, but only slightly. His cheekbones were high and prominent, but this is not would catch the passer-by's eye.

Next to him was a blonde boy, with startling, large blue eyes and the most delicate facial features. By his neck, you could tell he was slim and his powder-pink lips were pressed delicately against the other boy's cheek.

She hugged the picture to her chest and began to whisper to it, tears clouding her vision, "Clark, this is for you. I love you so, so, so much."

* * *

><p>"Well, we finally got here. After that hurricane that messed up all your clothes..."<p>

Kurt smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh, shut up."

Blaine laughed, as Kurt was the one to shut up when he saw the fair. It was 10am so there weren't many people there. The atmosphere was soft and, despite the cold, grey weather, warmed Kurt up inside, as if the love was infectious. Round the edge of the park were beautiful tulips and roses of different colours; ruby red, baby pink, glowing orange. Huge oak trees shaded these flowers, bent at all angles like contortionists and, disregarding the sheer size of them, looked more graceful than anything he had ever seen.

The fair itself... Kurt could only think, "I only imagined this up. I have dreamed of this tacky, romantic moment since I was five." There were so many colours that you couldn't put them together on your own without seeing them; fluorescent pinks, oranges and blues with neon greens and yellows. However, the vastness of reds and pinks was just crazy. With every turn of your head, your eyes were caught by balloons the size of your head, in the shape of love hearts. Glitter and shine seemed to be the theme as everything had an extra sparkle.

Unexpectedly, Blaine's warmth was felt up the whole right side of Kurt's body. "Do you like it?" Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear, and he forced himself not to react to Blaine's warm breath.

Kurt backed away a little and turned, so he could look straight into Blaine's eyes. Their noses were almost touching, and Blaine could taste Kurt's breath as he replied, "I love it."

They stood in that position for a few seconds; so very close – so close they could feel the warmth of the other – but not touching, fingers burning to be entwined.

Kurt, being used to resisting temptation didn't move to grab his hand; rather, Blaine decided to be bold. He slowly, tentatively, slid his fingers in with Kurt's, relishing the feel of Kurt's; soft but elegant. "Shall we go?"

Kurt tried extremely hard to think of something witty to say in return but all he had left with was, "_Blaine_ is holding _my hand_." So he nodded slightly, and let a smile tug at his lips.

From what Blaine's full-blown grin was telling Kurt, this day was going to be just _amazing_.

* * *

><p>Sally entered the park with John at noon with a reasonable distance between them. They had to keep up appearances. "Where're we getting David and 'is bird?" said John, his East-London accent obvious.<p>

"Um... somewhere around here, I should think. And you need to tone down your awful accent; it's not hot."

He ignored her and pointed to two people, smelling the flowers. The blonde-haired girl, wearing the exceedingly short, leather skirt and the Twilight shirt was giggling while David tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Ugh, she is disgusting."

"She looks like she's one of them prostitutes."

Sally looked incredulously at her boyfriend, "You took the words straight from my mouth," then turned away, "DAVID! DAVID! OVER HERE!"

After the girl nearly falling to the ground on her ridiculously high heels and David helping her straighten up, they walked over, hand in hand.

When they made it over, Sally tutted and shook her head, "Nuh uh, detach your hands please. We can't let anyone on the Klaine-train know this is planned."

The walking-tan-bottles huffed in irritation but David dropped her hand straight away. "Do you even know where they are?" asked David.

Sally sighed, "We only just got here! You two could have looked for them, you know! But I guess your fake-as-my-ID girlfriend wanted to look at the pretty flowers," snapped Sally, fluttering her eyelashes and plastering a sickly-sweet smile on her face for the last two words.

"Can we just get this over with?" they bottle-blonde said. Before Sally could flare up at these words, David started to speak.

"Yes, yes. I'll go with Sally to look for "the Klaine-train," in that direction" said David, using his fingers as quotation marks then pointing to his left, "While you two go the other way. Text if we find them, okay?"

The other three nodded, and David dragged Sally away before she could complain in to the direction of the teacups.

So, she decided to complain about something else, "That slapper little bitch you go out with is an asshat. You could do so much better but you go out with the first prostitute you find. Really, David? I mean..."

"I'm going out with her because my mother set me up with her," David sighed, then groaned, "I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

As they peered around the candyfloss stand directly across from the teacups, Sally said, "We have time, you can tell me quick then I can sympathise properly."

David looked to the ground then out to the distance, seemingly getting himself a little lost in thought, "Charlene's family have a lot of money. My Father's company is collapsing. They expect me to marry her or something. I hate the bitch but I try to make the best out of it. Don't judge me for going out with the biggest slag there is, okay?"

Sally was wide-eyed, "I'm not judging you. We've known each other for ages. I knew you wouldn't pick her for the wrong reasons. But you should dump her. Don't marry someone you don't want to..." the sentence dragged off as she squinted into the distance, towards the Ferris wheel. "There they are. Here's the plan..." she murmured, pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt was positively giddy. He had spent ages here with Blaine, and they had the most wonderful time. When Kurt realized they had forgotten the flasks of coffee, Blaine produced something even better; coffee chocolate. They had been munching on them for ages and were both very hyper. Kurt had begged Blaine to go on the Ferris wheel with him, despite his fear of heights, and Blaine agreed, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to the queue, skipping high and letting his free arm swing. He looked so light on his feet.<p>

The queue had been long – they had waited too long to join the queue for the Ferris wheel – but, at last, they were at the front. Just as they were about to go on, they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. As they turned slightly, they saw David with Charlene. David was smiling goofily at Kurt and Charlene was looking appreciatively at Blaine.

"Hey Kurt! Come and share a compartment with me, won't you? Charlene can go with Blaine behind us!"

"Umm..." Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was looking worriedly at Charlene's extremely long-and-fake-French-manicured nails. However, before Kurt could politely decline, David grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and pushed him towards the nearest empty carriage.

Pushing Kurt down into the seat and thumping down next to him, he looked out of the side and saw Charlene and Blaine making their way to the hot pink carriage behind them.

"Perfect," David said, accidently saying it aloud.

"What?" Kurt said quizzically.

"Oh, nothing."

Kurt looked behind them to see that Blaine was just in hearing distance of them. He saw Charlene stroking his hair (his kindly left the gel out today) and Kurt's face burned with anger. Why couldn't that stuck up –

"Kurt, pouvez-vous m'aider avec mon français?" said David, startling Kurt with his French.

"Bien sûr," Kurt said automatically. "Que pensez-vous besoin d'aide? J'ai pensé que vous parlaient couramment."

"Je parle couramment ... en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas bien avec mes, um, les verbes."

"Ah, d'accord! Je peux vous aider, les verbes sont faciles aussi longtemps que vous pouvez mémoriser des choses. Et puisque vous faites partie de la Warblers et se rappeler des mots et des choses tout le temps, ça devrait aller."

Blaine heard Kurt speaking French to David, and wondered why in the world David would need help. Sure, Kurt was better at French, but David was nearly as fluent as Kurt was. He heard Charlene babbling next to him about his soft hair and how she had to make a lot of sacrifices to get her hair perfect, but he found himself not caring in the slightest. All he could do was listen to that delicious accent Kurt had.

Until, out of the blue, he heard words leave David's lips that sounded... flirtatious?

"You're French is _so_ amazing. I mean, you never stumble or anything. It's perfect. Wish I was as good as you..." and David pouted slightly, they same way that Blaine does that makes Kurt melt. It didn't suit David, Blaine and Kurt decided simultaneously.

"You're great at French. I don't doubt that I'm twice as fabulous, but if you wanted to live in France like I do, you would need to be this good. Je suis parfaite et vous ne pouvez pas possible de me battre à français."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Hummel?" said David, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I believe so, Mr. Green."

Blaine felt the green-eyed monster in him appear as David and Kurt shared banter in French. Blaine was just as good as David was at French, and could here every word. David would say things like, "I love your hair!" and "How do you keep so toned?" while Kurt would reply with, "Thank you! I use the most expensive shampoo, you don't even know!" or "I eat healthy and exercise once in a while," (which made Blaine drool at the thought of sweaty, exhausted Kurt).

"David clearly doesn't love me, Blaine, but I bet you're a great lover! I mean..."

Blaine was seriously fed up of the stupid blonde beside him. She had prattled the whole time about how Blaine was so attractive but Blaine truly didn't care. All he was interested in was Kurt and David's game. So, to hopefully shut her up once and for all, he loudly said, "I'm gay. I don't play on your team. While you flaunt your obviously fake boobs in my face and flick your straw hair, I'm considering whether I should tell the guy, who I'm in... I like that I do and, while I'm at it, maybe tell him how great an ass he's got. I'm an ass-man, not a breast-man!"

Everything seemed to sink into silence, and Blaine felt his face burn up in realization of what he said. Even David and Kurt had stopped their French to see what in the heck was wrong with Blaine. Now, Kurt couldn't stop giggling and David just smiled smugly at Blaine, unable to help himself.

The plan was working.

When the Ferris wheel came to the bottom for the four people, Kurt automatically walked over to Blaine to stand with him. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder and mumbled, "Now the whole freakin' fair knows I'm... I'm..."

"An ass-man?" Kurt finished for him, giggling and Blaine started to moan.

Sadly, Charlene decided to interrupt at this point, "So, you two are fags, right? I mean, he shouted it for the world to know rather than get with me, which is stupid by the way. I'm a better catch than your lady-man with the high voice..."

Blaine looked like he would explode from anger and David looked pretty much the same, but Kurt put on his best bitch-face and took a step towards her. "Now, look here. I may have the highest voice you've ever heard in a guy, but at least I don't need fake melons to cover up my tiny boobs or fake tan to hide a bad complexion. You have to face it, pale is the new tan. If you watched the catwalks, you would know. Now, before I rip your cheap extensions from your hair and snap your pretty little manicure, you should go." Kurt got right into her face and continued, "And if Blaine ever _did _want to get with you, he wouldn't be friends with me in the first place. You don't have much of an ass anyway; I can't help but feel bad for David."

With a smug grin, he turned round to face Blaine, who was staring at Kurt as if he had just defeated a gang of extremely skilled ninjas with his hands tied behind his back, "Shall we go?"

Blaine shook his head, trying to rid of any fantasies including angry sex, "Um, yeah. Let's go. Bye, David," Blaine waved awkwardly at him, trying to avoid Charlene's stunned look as it became evident that David was breaking up with her. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and took him to the nearest candyfloss stand.

Kurt was fuming, "Can you believe her? She is so fake and she thinks she can call us out for being who we are? What an absolute slag! I mean, really..."

"You know Kurt, I don't see that side of you often," Blaine paused for a second, just to see Kurt turning towards him, eyes wide and worried, before continuing, "but I really like it. It's sassy. Diva."

Kurt grinned, "I have my moments. And she deserved it, little..."

Blaine's head was reeling. Today had been so weird. Walking around with Kurt, holding hands, feeling jealous... it seemed that he had feelings for Kurt. I mean, he had inadvertently shouted out that he would like to tell Kurt he liked him. But how would he do that without sounding like an absolute idiot? Yesterday, he thought he was in love with _Jeremiah_, for crying out loud! How do you come explain that you bounced back from that so fast?

"...skank. Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. I have to tell you something," said Blaine and, forgetting completely about the candyfloss, Kurt followed Blaine towards a wooden bench that was secluded under a particularly large, overhanging branch from one of the oak trees. They sat down and Blaine put his head in his hands

Kurt waiting in silence, wondering what Blaine could possibly want to say. Then Blaine said, "Kurt, I never loved Jeremiah. I just... wanted to find someone, you know? To be honest, he's not my type. He's very manly. It was... weird. But with you... I don't feel awkward." At this, Kurt gasped a little and Blaine looked right in to his eyes.

"Today has been... so, so amazing. Perfect. This morning, when I saw you... um, well, my feet were glued to the floor for a second before I realized I was staring at my best friend's naked torso, you know?" Blaine chuckled, embarrassed. "You thought I didn't like what I saw... trust me, I'd like to see that every day for the rest of my life..." Kurt's eyes widened as that statement fell out of Blaine's mouth.

"Oh God, Kurt, um... I haven't a clue how to explain that. What I'm trying to day is... I like you. Like, I _really_ like you. And I wish I had planned this so it would be more magical and meaningful for you. You deserve better." Blaine looked away, trying to keep the tears from flowing. He just kept _talking_ and he said some truly stupid things. His smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked up to the grey sky and couldn't help but feel like he had fucked up.

"Blaine?" His eyes darted to Kurt's hopefully, "I couldn't ask for anything better."

Blaine's sad smile turned into a grin, and he let the tears flow. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and hummed a random, cheery tune that made the weather irrelevant to everything he was feeling. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him close, feeling his warmth everywhere. Finally, he got the boy.

_Don't they get together in the end?_

Kurt is sure they do.

* * *

><p>Sally stood comforting David with a large fluff on candyfloss while watching the two boys hug. They looked intimate. They looked <em>happy<em>.

"Why were you so desperate to see them together, anyways?" asked David curiously.

"Clark... Clark shouldn't have died, you know? He was proud before my parents started to cut him down for it. He should have known that killing himself wasn't the way to go," Sally choked back a sob. "And his boy was lovely too. Blaine and Kurt... they deserve happiness just like Clark and his boy did. I mean, that tanned whore you were dating didn't. I know I deserve happiness but I'm nearly 100% sure John ran off with Charlene. You deserve happiness, but you'll never get it with _her_. But Blaine and Kurt... they are so proud of who they are. I envy them. But they are adorable, aren't they?" Sally felt embarrassed as tears began to drip off of her chin and on to her shirt.

"They are..." David answered, but wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at Sally. "I broke up with Charlene."

Sally grinned at David, "Good for you! what made you do it?"

He looked over at the happy couple on the bench and felt a surge of happiness for the couple. "She called them fags. I refuse to date someone who is homophobic." Then, surprisingly, David kissed Sally on the cheek, "You're not homophobic, right?."

Sally smirked cheekily and took David's hand, "Pretty sure I'm not, unless you decide to get with Wes."


End file.
